


Now Beg, Princess

by div2994



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Chair Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Floor Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Star Wars Modern AU, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/div2994/pseuds/div2994
Summary: Reader has a long hard day and comes home to find a dark handsome man ready to relieve her tension.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Pedro Pascal/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Now Beg, Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.  
> I apologise for sticking this in the Mando fandom, AO3 refused to publish without sticking it in a fandom.  
> Not actually a Pedro/Reader fic but based on a number of his characters and a gifset of him that set me off - link at the end.  
> Could be a modern maskless Din/reader fic if you squint.  
> Slight dom vibes; does include unprotected sex, for which the author does not advocate! Use protection!  
> If any more additional tags apply, let me know, I can't actually think of any more. Not beta read, written in 2 hours at 3am, so please be gentle with me

Dropping your keys on the side and your bag on the floor, you sigh in relief. Thank god you were home, what a day. You’d been rushed off your feet all day, all you wanted to do was grab a glass of something cold and fall asleep in front of the TV. A deep voice from behind you upsets your plans entirely.

“So how was your day?” You’d know that voice anywhere and the hairs on your neck stand to attention immediately.

You turn slowly, fixing your expression into something slightly more bored-looking.

“You know how it is, too much to do, too little time. You? You look pretty relaxed already, lounging on my furniture.”

His eyes stalked you as you slipped your shoes off one by one, stepping out of them as you made your way into the kitchen, already feeling the weight of his gaze rake you over. He was draped over your favourite chair, the one he liked to claim whenever he came over despite your protests. Typical. You pick up a glass and walk to the fridge, aware of him watching every action.

“Thought I’d make myself at home, didn’t think you’d mind. Get me one.” He gestures to the drink you’re pouring. “You sounded stressed on the phone earlier.“

“Nothing I couldn’t handle, and a ‘please’ would be nice.”

“And yet I didn’t need to say it.” His knowing grin would annoy you but he is right; you roll your eyes anyway in response and hand him the glass.

You know why he’s here, he knows why he’s here, but who will make the first move?

“Bed or couch today?”

Well that’s a surprise. Usually there’s a lot more small talk involved.

“I was thinking bed. Just as a change, we don’t usually make it there.” There’s a lilt in your voice, teasing him for jumping your bones as soon as you entered the apartment.

He doesn’t bite.

“You avoided my question earlier, how are you?” You only ask again because he seems tense despite the power posing.

He shakes his head and looks away, moving a hand up to his face, running it down his jaw.

“The usual.”

“Listen, I don’t need you particularly chatty, but if we’re going to do this, I want you right, I don’t need you taking your tensions out on me.” You two have had an understanding for a while but you draw the line at that.

He looks up and smirks again, seeming to settle back into character.

“I’m good. And it’s your stress I’m here to relieve, not mine.”

“Mmm. Alright well, bed okay?” You reply, satisfied for now.

He grunts, then-

“Kneel.” His voice is firm, that familiar rasp sending shivers down your spine.

You begin to move, but the way he’s sat nonchalantly with his head tilted away from you and his hand hiding his smirk irks you. He’ll have to work for it. You settle into the chair a little more and pick up the closest thing to hand to hide your smile.

“No, shan’t.” The mischief in your voice is enough to pique his interest as he turns to look at you fully, deep brown eyes fixed on you.

“What did you say?” He’s smirking now, this is a game he enjoys as much as you, despite the endgame being the same.

“You heard me.” You raise your eyebrows but refuse to look up, gaze still glued on the magazine you picked up. You haven’t read a word.

“And you heard me. Do I have to ask twice? You know how much I hate that.” You remember what happened last time, and as pleasurable as that was, tonight is not the night for the whip.

You look up finally and his eyes are dark, patience seemingly wearing thin. He’s as eager as you tonight. You bite your lip and he flushes, fuck he looks good when you tease him. You slowly rise out of the chair, taking your sweet time about it. His fingers clench on the arms of the chair a little, just enough for you to notice.

From the floor in front of him, he’s an image to behold. One hand lazily held on his chest, the other palming his cock as he waits for you, that fucking smirk on his face pulling to the left as you draw closer to him. Eyes dark with lust, focused on you and only you.

You know how this goes, and you reach for him without thinking. He taps your hand away and undoes his fly, pulling himself free from the confines of his trousers.

“You know you have to ask permission.” You do know that. “Now beg, princess.”

“Please, daddy, I need you.” Your voice hitches as you draw a shaky breath, arousal already evident between your thighs.

His smirk widens as he shakes his head. “Need what, beautiful? I want to hear you say it.”

You lick your lips and raise yourself up, putting your hands on his thighs, breathing in the scent of his cologne, musky like cedar and sandalwood. “I want your cock in my mouth, and when you’re done, I want you to fuck me hard.”

That’s enough for him, and with a quick nod, he leans back and sighs, letting you take a little control.

He’s big but you’re used to it, tongue swirling around the head as you take him in your hand, slowly moving up and down as he likes it. He thrusts his hips a little every time you hit that sensitive spot near the base, making you laugh a little. Well at least you’re doing your job right.

As sure as you are that you’re giving him the time of his life, you haven’t forgotten about yourself. You lean back and rid your bottom half of your clothes while he watches you intently, cock back in his hand, unable to wait for you.

“Look who’s so greedy for it now,” you shake your head disapprovingly as he gazes at you heavy-lidded with that damn fine smirk, running his hand up his length with your name on his lips like a prayer.

You reach down with one hand to touch yourself, relieving the ache just for a moment before he takes your hand in his. “Fuck I need it, touch me please, I’m begging you.” Those are the words he so desperately wants to hear before you wrap your lips around him once more.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come, fuck, stop, I need you,” he pants as you bring him closer to the edge.

He lifts your head and bends to kiss you, lifting you as he does so, so you’re sat in his lap, hands in his hair. With a few deft motions his fingers are on your clit, sending waves of pleasure to your core that make you moan into his mouth.

“Fuck you’re so wet, all this for me, princess?” He slides a finger into you, then two, thrusting slowly, letting you get used to him.

“Mmmm, always for you-“ you cut yourself off with a moan as he hooks his fingers and finds that spot inside you that makes you keen, murmuring sweet nothings in your ear as he rubs circles around your clit.

As you get closer, you ride his fingers harder, his lips on your neck and collarbone, tracing every inch he can find. He pulls out, ignoring your protests, and lines up his cock with your entrance, slicking himself with your wetness before drawing his fingers into his mouth and moaning.

“Beg me.” His voice fucks you up and you groan, needing him to relieve the tension he’s built up.

“Fuck me, for fuck’s sake, I need you inside me,” you curse, irritated but amazed at his self control at this point.

With the same intensity but more gentleness, he slowly presses inside you, letting you get accustomed to him, before he starts to move with more urgency. He knows you, knows you’ll only beg him to go faster and you do.

“Please, I need it, fuck-” You start to ride him in your impatience, and he lifts you a little, before flipping you over and settling you on the floor.

“I’m gonna take care of you, don’t I always?” He kisses you again, tongue running over yours while he fucks you slowly.

His body covers yours entirely, arms on either side of you, chest pressed into yours, hips bucking as you both find your rhythm, rising and falling to meet each other. It’s a dance you’ve done so many times together but it never gets old.

“I’m getting close, princess,” he groans, and you pick up the pace, moving a hand down to touch yourself again.

He bats you away and presses his palm into you, stroking your folds and edging you, refusing to let you come before him.

When you do come, you come together, bodies intertwined and breath mingling as you ride the high together. Waves of pleasure rock you to your core as you clench around him, clutching at his back and moaning into his mouth. He’s gorgeous as he trembles through his orgasm, hair messy and eyes ablaze, half closed but intense as always. It’s not often that your breath is stolen away, but that’ll do it.

He collapses on top of you, sweaty and worn out, his expression entirely serene. You can enjoy his body weight for a only a moment before you push him off, too hot to stand a full grown man on top of you. A small smile graces his lips as he lies next to you, enjoying the afterglow before sleep takes you. Finally you break the silence.

“So… bed?”

**Author's Note:**

> Gifset here: https://dinsbeskar.tumblr.com/post/638791662129250304/marcus-moreno-pedro-pascal-solo-loewe
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at dinsbeskar or leave a comment maybe?? It's 3am and I should have slept instead of writing this
> 
> Constructive criticism always appreciated! 💜


End file.
